


Shoe Laces

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Castiel, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't had to teach someone to tie their shoes since Sammy was four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe Laces

When Sammy was a kid, John wasn't around a lot. This should come to no surprise to anyone, as their father had always skipped out on them while they were growing up. Of course he was off hunting evil and all, but when they were little they didn't full understand that. Especially Sammy.

So Dean had to do everything for his little brother. Make him breakfast in the morning, get him dressed, pack his lunch, help him off to school (when they attended). None of this had really gotten to the older Winchester before.

Until one day, when Sammy was about four, the boy walked up to Dean, his expression looking like someone had just kicked his puppy, his eyes watery and wide. When Dean had jumped up, wanting to know what was wrong, his little brother blubbered out, "I can't tie my shoes."

Dean had always done it for him, and he hadn't realized that Sam might actually need to learn how to do it himself.

Which is why, twenty years later, he was staring down at yet another pair of ridiculously striking eyes as they pleaded up at him. Only difference between the two pairs of eyes, besides the colour, was that as an Angel Castiel never cried; he wasn't going to let going human suddenly change that.

Dean glanced down at the man's feet, his lips tugging up in a smirk. "You can't tie your shoes? Dude, you're in your 30s."

Castiel frowned at him. "Jimmy Novak is the one in his 30s, not myself." He paused for a moment, as if knowing that Dean would never let him live his next words down. "I... have never had to tie my shoes before. I could simply just... will them tied, with my Grace."

Dean, God help him, had to put a hand to his mouth to stifle an uncharacteristic giggle. "Well, at least you got your pants on," he joked, moving forward the whole three inches of space that was between them to push Castiel lightly on the chest, making him move backwards.

When Castiel had lost his Angelic powers and been made into a human, it didn't seem to much except take away... well, all his Angelic powers. He was still Castiel: confused, not easily amused, too blunt, and without boundaries when it came to personal space. However, the last may have to do with him not really having any personal space since his Grace was taken away, as Dean and Sam were almost always around to help him with something.

Though the shoes was a first.

Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed when he knees hit it, watching as Dean bent down in front of him and propped his foot up on his knee. He held the strings of his dress shoes in his fingers, looking up into the blue eyes.

"Now, you're going to watch this and learn how to do it. I'm not gonna be tyin' your shoes every morning."

Castiel simply nodded. "I am watching."

The hunter rolled his eyes but focused on the shoe laces, concentrating on making the most perfect knot he's made in his entire life. "Then you loop, loop under... and pull! There!"

Dean leaned back and patted the top of the shoe after admiring his work, looking up at Castiel. "Now you try."

As the now-human man bent down to attempt to tie his own shoe, Dean put his hand in front of his mouth again, this time to hide his affectionate smile.


End file.
